Le Noël des anges
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Balthazar et ses frères se demandent pourquoi ils devraient fêter Noël. ça semble n'avoir pas trop de sens pour eux.


**Bonjour**

 **Un texte tiré de la série Supernatural. Un petit moment avec les anges qui se demandent pourquoi ils sont censés fêtés Noël. J'ai voulu que ce soit drôle, je ne veux absolument pas déranger qui que ce soit avec ce texte. Je respecte les croyances de chacun et chacune et je ne détiens aucune vérité sur quoi que ce soit.**

 **écrit pour le Calendrier de l'Avent des auteurs réunis**

 **Un très très petit fond de Destiel.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **Le Noël des Anges**

\- Attends, pourquoi on se réunis tous ce soir ? demanda Balthazar, pas certain d'avoir tout compris au but de cette soirée en famille.

\- C'est Noël, patate, lança Gabriel, rieur.

\- Merci Gabi, ça je le sais. Mais pourquoi on se préoccupe de cette fête d'humains ?

\- Il paraît, qu'on est censé célébrer la naissance du fils de Dieu, expliqua calmement Castiel.

\- Lequel de fils de Dieu ?

\- Celui que les humains ont choisis pour le représenter sur Terre, répondit Michel.

\- Je comprends que dalle à cette histoire. On fête quoi, là ? Dieu n'a pas qu'un seul fils.

\- Au Paradis non, mais sur Terre oui. Les humains ont décidés que Jésus de Nazareth était le fils de Dieu parce qu'une étoile a brillé dans le ciel une nuit, plus que les autres, dit Michel, s'impatientant légèrement que Balthazar ne comprenne pas.

\- Et donc, on est censé fêter son anniversaire parce que les humains le font ?

\- C'est une sorte de tradition.

\- Non merci. Je ne fêterai pas l'anniversaire d'un fils qui n'existe pas.

\- Balthazar, grinça Michel, bras croisés, le regard braqué sur son frère.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire, que vous tous là, vous avez envie de participer à ce genre de débilités. Célébrez la naissance d'un humain qui n'a jamais été choisit par Père pour être son fils. Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas ça un brin déplacé, surtout pour nous qui SOMMES les fils de Dieu.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fête pour le coup ? demanda Gabriel, un brin dépité.

\- Peu importe. On peut aussi faire la fête sans raison. On est très bons à ça, répliqua Balthazar.

\- Sinon, on peux fêter le fait que Castiel soit enfin un ange adulte, lança Gabriel, mort de rire et Castiel rougit en détournant le regard.

\- Oooh, mais on savait pas ça ! Castiel est devenu un homme et on n'en a rien su, dit Uriel, un brin ironique.

\- Bah, on parle quand même de notre petit Cassie, là. Notre petit ange innocent, dit Gabriel.

\- Ben il l'est plus maintenant, lança Michel.

\- Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? demanda Castiel, un brin ennuyé d'être soudain le centre d'attention.

\- Ah non, non, on va pas arrêter. C'est trop énorme ça quand même. Je suppose que c'était avec cet humain qui te colle comme ton ombre ? questionna Barthélémy.

\- Dean ne me colle pas, contra Castiel.

\- Ah oui, c'est toi qui le colle, c'est vrai. Remettons la vérité sur les rails, intervint Uriel.

\- Je ne colle pas Dean ! s'offusqua Castiel et ses frères et sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

L'ange s'assit sur une chaise et regarda le Paradis par la fenêtre.

\- Oh non, on a vexé Castiel, rit Gabriel en imitant la moue de son frère.

\- Bon, hé, de base, on n'était pas réunis pour parler de Castiel et de sa virginité qui s'est envolée. On était là pour fêter Noël ou autre chose, si ça vous arrange mieux, dit Michel, retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Et si, on faisait notre propre fête des fils de Dieu ? Parce que bon, le Jésus machin là, il est pas légitime, nous, si et il va pas nous voler ce titre dans notre propre maison.

\- T'as raison Balthy, approuva Uriel.

\- Je propose un Angel's Day, dit Samandriel, doucement.

\- On sait qu'on est des anges, pas besoin de le crier partout, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Le jour des frères et sœurs ? proposa un ange assit au fond de la salle.

\- La fête des Farces ? proposa Gabriel, mais tous ses frères et sœurs secouèrent la tête, n'approuvant pas du tout.

L'Archange croisa les bras assit à sa place.

\- Pas besoin de bouder, Gabi. Si on décrétait juste que c'est un jour de fête et point et chacun célèbre bien ce qu'il veut. La perte de sa virginité d'ange ou peu importe quoi d'autre, au final, le but de ce jour c'est pas tout simplement de se retrouver tous ensemble et de passer un bon moment ? annonça Michel, solennellement.

Les anges se regardèrent les uns les autres et finirent par acquiescer. Michel avait raison. Peu importe le nom et la signification que les gens donnaient à ce jour-là, l'important c'était d'être avec les personnes qu'on aime et passer un bon moment.

Tous s'assirent autour de la grande -très grande- table du Paradis et Balthazar claqua dans ses doigts. Des voix chantaient sur Terre des chansons de Noël et le son s'entendit dans tout le Paradis.


End file.
